Cell 220
Characters *Consort Liu *Consort Ju *Asaro *Yun Guo *Yun Zhe Choices *Asaro **Agree: +5 Favor **Refuse: *Yun Guo **Keep Asking: +5 Favor **Change Topic: *Yun Zhe **See Me Leaving: +1 Favor **Look for Me: +1 Favor Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, why do the consorts stay up late at night and compose poems in the Imperial Garden? Don't they know there is lots of mosquitoes here? Magda: I also find it boring. But in some cases, we do something not for fun, yet we can't undo it because it's boring... Ba Qi: Ah?! Your Grace, didn't you like reading poetry before? Ba Qi remember you used to have a whole bunch of poems in the study...It seems you've never read them after you entered the Palace. Magda: ... (What should I do? I haven't studied poetry in Finsel. What if they ask me to compose one? I'll just have to play it by ear.) Ba Qi: But I like how you are now! You look much more happier than when we were in the Xinwei District! Magda: Let's go. Everyone seems to have arrived. Concubine B: Ah, Consort Chu is finally here! : Story Root 2 Story Root 1 Magda: ... Your Grace, I can't sleep well recently. When I saw the newly bloomed osmanthus flower in the garden. I couldn't help but pick some to make a sachet. That's why I was a bit late. Consort Liu: If you want to learn how to make spices, you can visit me. Please take a seat to enjoy the shining moon with us. It's also fortunate the clouds have parted. You really arrived just in time. Magda: Thank you, Your Grace. Story Chat 2 Consort Ju: Your Majesty, since all the consorts are here tonight, I'd like to dance for everyone. Yun Zhe: Go ahead. Concubine A: Look at her! I've never found dancing could be such an eye-catching thing! Concubine B: Now you know. As long as His Majesty likes her dancing, she'll always be proud! Consort Liu: I also prepared some spices for all of you. I used agarwood, frankincense, honey, and some sweet-scented osmanthus. You can smell the aroma of cinnamon without leaving your palace. Yun Zhe: Consort Liu is very considerate. Ba Qi: Your Grace, why don't they enjoy the food but try their best to give out things? Magda: You silly,girl! This is a good opportunity for them to stand in the limelight... Concubine A: This dance of Consort Ju is like watching a flying fairy. Ba Qi: Ahem, I just heard her saying Consort Ju was showing off! Magda: Shh! Consort Ju: I saw Consort Chu whispering to her little maidservant while I was dancing. Was there anything wrong? What advice do you have? : Story Root 2 Story Root 1 Magda: Consort Ju... I like the dance of Your Grace so I said my praises to my maidservant. Consort Ju: You...Hmph! Yun Zhe: It's too noisy! Can't the delicious food stop you from talking, Consort Ju? Consort Ju: I... know I was wrong... Ba Qi: (whispers) Your Grace, His Majesty is on your side. Magda: Didn't you hear what the Emperor said just now? Grab some food. Story Chat 3 Ba Qi: Your Grace, let Ba Qi fill your glass...Ah, I'm sorry...Ba Qi didn't mean to... Magda: It's fine. Only the sleeves are wet. Take me to the side hall to change. Ba Qi: Yes, Your Grace. Magda: Lord Asaro? Asaro: Why didn't you stay at the banquet? Magda: (I don't know how to tell him that I want to change clothes.) It was hot, so I wanted to get some fresh air. Asaro: Since we bumbed into each other, do I have the honor to invite you for a stroll? : Agree : Magda: All right. Lord Asaro, does the full moon represent a reunion in Bello? : Asaro: Yes, but we have a different custom... In Bello, on the night of the full moon, girls will pray for their loved ones. : Magda: ... : Asaro: If you can get your blessing, I guess everything is well? : Ba Qi: You're talking nonsense again, My Lord! If someone happens to hear, we might lose our heads! : Asaro: Hahah, I'm willing to die for you. : Refuse Story Chat 4 Yun Guo: This music is really noisy! Magda: Why don't you join them, Your Highness? Yun Guo: Hmph, those consorts are only capable of seeking the Emperor's favor. I don't want to stay with them. : Keep Asking : Magda: But don't you feel lonely standing here alone under the moonlight? : Yun Guo: The songs and dances in front of us are just a false appearance of peace and prosperity. Since it's a time of reunion, it's natural to reunite with families and relatives. But look, who is with them? : Magda: Your Highness... : Yun Guo: Are you pitying me? : Magda: It's just... If you want, you can tell me things you don't want other to know. : Yun Guo: You... I can have everything I want! I don't have to worry about anything! I'm bored! Let's go back! : Ba Qi: Though the Princess said that, she's blushing! : Magda: Yes. Her Royal Highness... : Change Topic Story Chat 5 Magda: Your Majesty? Yun Zhe: Why are you still here? Magda: Your Majesty, you... : See me leaving? : Magda: You... knew that I left? : Yun Zhe: Although there are many people at the banquet, I can still see you. I guess you've got enough fresh air. Return with me now. : Magda: ...Yes. (I always feel I've forgotten something important...) : Look for me? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript